Communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles and/or between a vehicle and a remote server. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,795, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles and/or between a vehicle and a remote server.